Delilah and the Battle of the Newborn Army
by aue
Summary: *Title might change* This is the story of Jasper and Alice's adopted hybrid daughter Delilah as they all prepare for a whole new newborn army that is quickly approaching. Endangering their way life and increasing the possibility of the Volturi to come and visit.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fanfic so please be kind. This idea has been playing around in my head and I just had to put it up.  
**

**I do not own anything. Stephanie Meyer does. If not Midnight Sun would be published by now, Leah would've found her happily ever after, and Breaking Dawn would have had a fight scene. lol enough ranting. Please read and review :)  
**

**Also, first I will introduce the characters as well as a regular chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:Intro

This story is mainly told in Delilah's point of view. She is Alice and Jasper's hybrid daughter with the power to be able to read people's past or present always no matter their location once she has had tactile interaction with them. No matter if they are vampire, human, hybrid, or wolf. She has slightly tan, yet pale skin. Her hair is long, straight with a light brown hue. She is rather short but very fast. She was discovered together along with Henry Dale, Rosalie and Emmett's son. They were discovered when they were about 3 days old. He has curly, dark hair and dimpled cheeks and resembles. He has the strength of a newborn and like his adopted father is known for his playfulness. They were joined a couple months later by Lucas but often referred as Luke. He has short, a dark blonde, wavy hair. He has never craved human blood. He is very compassionate, adapts easily to any environment and is very protective of those he cares about. He quickly takes a liking to Esme and was adopted as her and Carlisle's son. He was discovered when he was about a day old. Yet, he often acts as the oldest of the hybrids. They were all able to play with Renesmee as she appeared only about 2 or 3 years older than her. Delilah refers to Renesmee by her middle name, Carlie, as she shares the same feeling as her Aunt Bella about calling her cousin by the same name as the Lochness Monster. They live nearby their cousins the Denali coven. This story will follow Delilah's life as she has now reached full maturity and the appearance of a young adult. How her life as she knows it is threatened with an approaching newborn army with an unknown enemy. As well as starting high school for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Twilight fanfic so please be kind. This idea has been playing around in my head and I just had to put it up.  
**

**I do not own anything. Stephanie Meyer does. If not Midnight Sun would be published by now, Leah would've found her happily ever after, and Breaking Dawn would have had a fight scene. lol enough ranting. Please read and review :)  
**

**Also, first I will introduce the characters as well as a regular chapter.**

* * *

It's been years since my family has lived in Forks. We arrived in Forks yesterday to a large dinner and a warm welcome of used to be Sam's pack, but they were now under Leah's command. Only a few remain of what used to be Sam's pack, among them Collin and Brady. There is a total of eight wolves under her command among them her husband Alex. While, Jake travels with us and his pack which now only consists of Seth and Embry. They are all considered part of our family, Leah especially has grown closer to us since she is my Aunt Bella's stepsister and has grown to consider Esme as a second mother after Sue's passing.

"Come on Delilah! Stop day dreaming we have to get back home. Grandma probably has dinner by now. And I would like to eat my dinner warm not cold." Seth calls as he changes back into his human form.

"Oh stop all the whining! You just want to get first dibs on my grandmama's casserole." I quickly respond.

"Look Jake and Nessie are probably already there, and we left before them." I roll my eyes as he continues to rant.

"Alright don't get your underwear in a twist."

"I can't I'm not wearing any." He winks, ducks behind the nearest bush and reappears in his wolf form again.

I laugh as I break into a sprint, running as fast I can and I quickly catch up to him. As I reach the house I quickly declare a win. Seth appears behind me in his human form again.

"That's not fair! I had to phase back."

I stick my tongue out at him and my papa appears by the door.

"Your mom and I have a surprise for you before you come in to eat."

He puts an arm around my shoulders and guides me towards the direction of my Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella's cottage.

"From here on you have to close your eyes until I tell you to open them okay." I nod, ecstatic of what might this surprise be.

He proceeds to cover my eyes with his hands. We continue walking for a little bit more and then I feel my papa's hands lift off my, currently shut, eyes.

"Okay, open them."

I open my eyes and notice we are in a small house much like my uncle Edward's cottage standing in front of some kind of bedroom. My mama opens the door and urges me to walk in. The room is a soft shade of lilac with a beautiful canopy bed that matches the beautiful white furniture.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" I rush to my parents side and wrap them both in a hug. They hug me back and my papa turns my attention to a door in the far corner of the room.

"Why don't you go check out your closet now?" He asks with a smile.

I let out a excited squeal and rush to open the closet. It is stocked with a whole new wardrobe, and many pairs of shoes.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are definitely the best parents ever!"

"Well we're glad you liked it. But it's time to go eat dinner now." My mama puts an arm around me as she guides me out the door. My papa opens the doors for us and then puts his arm around me as well. Together we all walk to my Grandpapa's house where Seth is impatiently waiting for Jake and Carlie's arrival.

"Told you we would get here before them."

He sticks his tongue out at me in return. Just then Jake and Carlie come in followed by Henry and my Uncles Luke, Emmett, and Edward with my aunts Bella and Rose as well as Embry close behind. Although only a few of us really eat dinner, we all like to sit together as dinner is usually where we all talk about how our day went. Well the more family appropriate parts at least. Me and my cousins Henry and Carlie always seem to be left out of the more serious talks. They usually save those for when we are all asleep. Even though Luke is told more than us, he is often out of those conversations as much as us. I usually try to take a peek but my dad always finds out when I do. What's the use of having this awesome power if I can't use it when I want? Nonetheless I still appreciate our dinner talks. Then us hybrids usually head up to our rooms to sleep as well as the wolves. Every now and then they still take night patrol but my grandpapa has assured them there is really no need. That even if an emergency was to occur they would tell them right away.

This year is special as this will be our first year going to high school along with my parents and most of the wolves. Seth and Jake would be enrolling with us. Embry had decided he would prefer to sit this one out as school was never his particular favorite. I think Jake is making him stay behind so in case of an emergency they have a way of communicating if something was ever to happen. Tomorrow we would all go hunting to prepare for our first day of school on Monday.

"We will go in groups to hunt. Your Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward can go first with Renesmee and Jacob. Then Esme and me can go with Luke. Emmett, Rosalie and Henry can go next. Followed by Jasper, Alice and Delilah." My grandpa declared during breakfast.

"Um grandpapa I thought that maybe Henry, Carlie and me could go alone this time. We are older now, I think we can handle ourselves now." I asked with a pleading smile.

My Papa spoke next, "I will only accept that if Luke joins you as well as the wolves."

"I don't see a problem with that." Embry was next to speak.

"Alright it's settled then. Delilah you should all go first." I got up as soon as he said it and we all headed out the door. I blew my parents a kiss and broke into a sprint towards the forest.

As we began our hunt Jake was the first to catch a strange scent. It was definitely not anybody we knew. Just like that things shifted quickly. Jake came to a halt with Embry and Seth stepping behind him.

"Delilah and Nessie maybe you should go back. Henry you should take them." Luke declared.

"Wait! I think it's a hybrid." I began to walk towards the direction of the scent. A young man was standing near a dead elk.

* * *

***PREVIEW***

"What's your name?" Luke asked him.

He looked at us with a wary expression, he was obviously frightened. I began to move closer to him but I felt Seth nudge me from behind with his nose. I turned to smile at him and continued to move forward only to have Luke put a warning hand on my shoulder. I gave him a reassuring smile as well and continued towards the unknown visitor with my hand outstretched.

"I promise we will not harm you." I reached out to touch him ever so slightly. As my hand barely grazed his arm I felt him push it abruptly away. Suddenly snarls erupted as both sides fell into fighting stances.

* * *

**Good? Horrible? Pretty please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever to update. Every time I tried to finish this chapter up something always came up that needed my attention. But since I totally aced my Psy 101 final I thought posting this chapter was a nice way to celebrate. Please read and review. **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"I think it's a hybrid?" I begin to run in the direction of the scent.

"Delilah!" Luke called out.

I turn around for a second to see Seth is now running by my side. The scent starts to become stronger so I slow down to a walk.

A young man was crouching next to an elk. He was obviously hunting. I'm surprised he didn't catch upon my family scents. The wolves' scent is very easy to pick up.

"What's your name?" Luke asked him.

He looked at us with a wary expression, he was obviously frightened. I began to move closer to him but I felt Seth nudge me from behind with his nose. I turned to smile at him and continued to move forward only to have Luke put a warning hand on my shoulder. I give him a reassuring smile as well and I continue towards the unknown visitor with my hand outstretched.

"I promise we will not harm you."

I reached out to touch him ever so slightly. As my hand barely grazed his arm I felt him push it abruptly away. Suddenly snarls erupted as both sides fell into fighting stances. Luke pulled me behind him. Seth snarled viciously along with Embry. Jake stepped in front of Carlie. Henry crouched into a fighting stance beside me. I stood very still as I began to look into the stranger's past.

"_Momma, they're coming! I can hear them! Please momma!" _

_THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD._

"_Baby why don't you go ahead I'll follow after you. Come on baby, run!"_

_He places a kiss on the woman's forehead. Her forehead was cold and clammy. She gives him a weak smile and staggers to her feet. He turns around but the woman surprises him by placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you Joseph. Don't ever forget that."_

_The pain in her eyes is obvious she takes in a staggered breath. He returns the gesture with a reassuring smile. He grabs a hold of her hands and begins to pull her towards a small door. The room is dark but not exactly a jail cell. But he was obviously feeling very frightened and contained._

"Delilah are you okay?" Henry pulls me out of the memory.

I nod my head and give him a quick smile. I begin to inch close to the stranger but Luke stops me. I give him a questioning look and he returns it with his now infamous "Don't push it" look. I turn to face the stranger that is still in his defensive pose.

"Joseph." As soon as I say his name he snaps his head upward giving me his full attention

"I promise you we will not harm you. We just wish to know a little more about you. My family just wants to make sure you will not cause any harm towards us."

He looks at all of us but seems to focus his gaze on me for a little bit longer. I give him a small smile and he slowly begins to return it. He relaxes his shoulders and stands up straighter. I offer him my hand and he shakes it.

"I'm Delilah, pleasure to meet you."

"Joseph."

"Why don't you come back to the house with us. My grandpapa would love to meet you." He looks behind him, obviously nervous.

"Alright, then."

I give him a quick smile and I begin to guide him back to the house. Henry begins to chuckle.

"Always nice to make new friends huh, Luke." Giving Luke a small nudge.

Luke stares him down but ultimately joins in and laughs as well. Carlie comes up behind me and loops her arm with mine.

She shows me our family laughing and shaking hands with the stranger, using her unique gift.

I whisper back, "He appears to be friendly."

"Papa! We have a visitor." I yell as we approach the house.

He is already waiting there for us, no question that Uncle Edward has already full knowledge of the situation. Jacob probably already told him mentally, the Blabbermouth.

"This is Joseph, he's a hybrid, like us."

Carlie skips to my Uncle Edward's side and my Aunt Bella quickly joins them. My Momma appears by my side intertwining her arm in mine and giving me a small smile. My Papa joins us but maintains a stiff posture. The atmosphere suddenly becomes very calm, no doubt thanks to him. I intertwine my arm in his and I rest my head in his shoulder, and he can't help but smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Joseph. Why don't you come inside?" My grandpapa kindly offers the stranger entrance into our home.

"Thank you." The stranger responds with his deep voice.

We all walk inside as everyone gathers in the kitchen area. The stranger takes a seat in the dining table along with my grandfather and the wolves.

"Joseph, I'd like you to meet my family."

My grandpapa then proceeded to introducing each of us from my grandmamma to the wolves. He's begun to introduce them as his adopted children as well to the humans. At first he was hesitant, but Jacob assured him that they were all family now.

"Now that you know a little about us why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

He looks nervously around the room at everybody and just like that the room became extremely relaxed again. I turned to face my papa as he made his way closer to our visitor.

I gave Joseph an encouraging smile.

He returned it, and ran his hand through his hair.

"My name is Joseph. Well I don't really know where I came from or where I'm going. I've been taking it one day at a time."

My grandmamma placed her hand over her heart. "Well I think it's safe to say that you are definitely welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

" I wouldn't want to intrude." He responded quickly.

"No, please stay. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep? Your welcome to stay in one of our rooms we don't use all of them here." My grandmama continued.

"You may sleep in our old room upstairs if you'd like? Why don't you eat something for dinner and then head upstairs to sleep." My momma kindly offered.

"Esme always makes the best food!" Embry was next to speak.

My uncle Emmett began to chuckle and quickly we all joined in. Joseph seemed hesitant at first but began to laugh as well.

"Well I don't wish to be rude, but may I be excused? I would like to hunt. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I don't wish to bite anyone." I began to get up slowly.

"Delilah!" My papa scolded.

"It's alright Delilah." My mama put her arm around me.

"But me and your father are coming along with you this time."

I tried to pout but she playfully tapped my nose and I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"Mama is there something wrong?" I asked as we made our way back from hunting.

"No, of course not. Do you want to go to the Rez with the wolves? They are heading there in about 5 minutes."

"Okay!" I quickly ran to the main house where Seth was waiting by the living room.

"Alice said you were coming with us to the Rez."

I began to chuckle as I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "You know she says she can't see our future but sometimes I think otherwise."

"So who's the new guy?"

"Are we walking there?" I asked as he slowed our pace.

"Come on, tell me." He playfully nudged me.

I smiled. "Okay! He's definitely young. I think he just reached full physical maturity. His memories are few, and very childlike. He seems like a nice guy."

He raised an eyebrow, playfully. "He seems nice?"

I punched him lightly on his arm. "Not like that! I mean he is attractive. He has this beautiful red hair that shines like ember and his voice! Oh his beautiful, deep voice." I finished dramatically.

"Okay, stop! I don't want to know about your weird girly crushes!"

I laughed. "Well you did ask!"

"Guess I learned my lesson."

We continued to walk in silence for a while. I intertwined my arm in his and leaned my head on his side. There was no way I could reach his shoulder.

"Did my mama put you up to this?"

"What do you mean?" He voice showed no surprise. He obviously knew something.

"Why did we move here now?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Don't get me wrong I love it here. Leah's here and her husband is really nice. But, I thought it was too soon to move back here? I mean it's only been what like 30 years since the last time the Cullen's were here."

He looked at me and for a moment I thought he was going to respond but instead he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I dropped my hands and placed them on my hips.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because we just missed it here? Maybe Nessie …"

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, Carlie and Jake might finally get married or something?"

I looked at him puzzled and he chuckled. "If you don't believe me why don't you check for yourself?"

"I can't remember. My papa made me promise that I wouldn't look into the family's past unless it was an emergency or I asked them."

"So you don't trust me?" He mockingly placed his hand on his heart.

I laughed and lightly punched his arm again. He rubbed it and pretended to cry a little.

I began to pout again, "Come on Delilah don't get your panties in a twist."

"Who says I'm wearing any?" I winked at him and ran towards the reservation.

He laughed and ran behind me.

As I ran I couldn't help but look into what my family was doing. They were all together in the living room. Except from those that were on our way to the reservation. Their faces puzzled and full of worry. There was definitely something wrong and Seth wasn't telling me. But he will tell me. I'll make him tell me.

* * *

**Preview**

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Tristan Newton, and your name is?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. I'll try to put the next chapter no later than thursday. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took forever to update. My sister had an impromptu birthday party and studying for my math final took longer than I thought. But it was all worth it because I'm pretty sure I aced it . :) **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"Mrs. Emily? Mr. Sam? " I begin to call as I approach Sam's place.

"Delilah, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Mrs. Emily!" I run to give her a warm embrace.

"My, you've grown! Would you like something to eat?" She leads me to the kitchen.

I begin to laugh, "There is still food left? Or have the guys not arrived yet?"

She laughs, "Well actually I just made these muffins. So the boys haven't gotten the chance to ravage them yet."

I look away nervously. The packs haven't gotten here yet. Something serious must have happened.

"Is Mr. Sam not going to have any? Where is he?"

She smiles kindly and brushes a strand of my hair.

"Something is bothering you isn't it? Why don't you sit down and tell me. How are your parents?" She pulls out a chair for me.

"Good. I mean Mrs. Emily did something bad happen? My momma has been avoiding all my questions since we got here. Like why we moved here so quickly. Seth told me it's because Carlie and Jake are getting married. But something doesn't feel right and I don't need any special gift to tell me that. I just feel like everybody thinks I'm to young to deal with any of this. I mean they sent my cousins and me here for a reason right? Why send only us to the Rez in such a hurry?"

She smiled kindly at me and took a hold of my hand in her's.

"For someone so young you worry to much. I cannot and will not tell you anything about what might or could be happening. Mainly because that is your parent's choice if they wish to tell you. That and because I don't even know what's happening most of the time."

I chuckled, "I just don't want anything to happen to my family."

"Don't worry. Now come on, help me get this food finished up those boys are probably just around the corner."

As soon as she finished speaking I heard the wolves' voice.

"Delilah!"

"Hey guys!" Soon all the wolves came rushing in, Henry among them. I gave them all hugs as they entered.

"Seth!"

He turned around innocently, with three muffins in his hands.

"You're supposed to share!" I scolded.

"That's not fair, Alex took like four!" He responded with his mouth full of muffin.

"Alright, enough bickering you two! Henry why don't you help me take these muffins outside for the bonfire."

* * *

The sun peeked in brightly from the window. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Delilah sweetie! Wake up you don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

I uncover my face slowly. My momma is dancing around the room opening all the curtains in my room. She then rushes into my closet.

"If you don't get up now honey I'll pick out your entire outfit."

I rush out of bed and into my closet.

"I was thinking I would wear these light wash jeans with this dark washed jean button down shirt with brown ankle boots."

My momma smiles and starts running her fingers in my hair.

"Should we curl your hair or leave it straight?"

We look at each other for a moment. Then together we say,

"Straight."

I change quickly and together we head out to the main house.

Everybody is in the kitchen. The wolves and the hybrids, among them Joseph, are sitting on the kitchen table.

I run to my papa's side and I place a quick kiss on his cheek. He captures me in a soft embrace.

"Had a good nights sleep?"

"Of course papa!" He smiles and ushers me to the kitchen table.

My grandmamma has already begun to place a plate of breakfast in front of everyone sitting on the table.

"Mom this smells delicious!" Luke compliments Esme, and she places a kiss on his forehead.

"Mmmhmmm" Embry attempts to speak with his mouth full of pancakes.

Esme laughs and places a kiss on his cheek as well. My grandpapa then addresses everyone.

"Joseph has decided to join you all at school. He will present himself with the Hale surname along with Rosalie, Jasper, Henry, Luke, and Edward. Bella, Renesmee, Alice, and Emmett will share the surname Cullen. Jake, Seth, and Delilah will share the surname Wolf."

"Welcome to the wolves Delilah!" Embry whispers to me.

I smile and he gives me a high five.

"Is there any questions?"

I smile and raise my hand. My grandpapa chuckles softly.

"Yes Delilah?"

I quickly lower my hand, "Which cars are we taking?"

"I was thinking Bella's, Edward's, and Jacob's." My grandpapa answers kindly.

Before I knew it everyone was piling into the cars and heading to school or in my grandpapa's case, work.

The story was that Carlisle was old Dr. Cullen's son and like his father had adopted children. He brought along his wife, adopted children and his cousin's children. Who would later be joining us as they were in the process of moving here as well. Which meant that Uncle Garrett was coming. And they wonder why I think something weird is going on!?

"Joseph, remember that we do not feed on humans at all. Try your best to keep to yourself we don't want the humans to think anything suspicious." My uncle Edward told Joseph as he drove to school.

"That goes for you too Delilah. So stop snooping!" My papa spoke aloud in the car. As Joseph looked confused around the car as I was two cars behind.

Did I mention before that I never get to use my gift?

"Dammit!" I whispered in Jacob's car.

Seth began to chuckle beside me. This wasn't the first time my dad caught me listening in on their conversations.

"Watch your language too young lady." My momma added.

"And she says she doesn't see our future?!" I whispered to Seth.

Jacob chuckled, "That's because you are really predictable."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked back at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile in return.

"Alright, let's go get this over with." Jake muttered under his breath as he parked in the far corner of the parking lot next to our family. Renesmee elbowed him gently beside him.

As we all exited our cars all the humans' eyes were on us. I tried my best not to stare back. This was definitely really awkward.

"You'll get used to it." My uncle Emmett whispered to me.

I turned to face him and he winked at me. My aunt Rosalie smiled beside him.

"Come on sweetie." I felt my momma whisper as she pulled at my arm to follow her.

Seth grew closer to me and I took a hold of his hand. We all walked in together inside the school as all the humans continued to stare. The lady at the front office was no different than all the students. She wished us all a nice first day as she handed each of us a schedule.

* * *

I had most of my classes with at least one person in my family. That is until my final class, English. I chose the farthest seat in the back, just like my Papa had told me.

"Excuse me?" I turned around, confused at who the voice was coming from.

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Tristan Newton, and your name is?" A tall brown, haired boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Delilah pleasure to meet you." I politely responded.

He smiled nervously and took the seat next to me.

"So are you planning on going to the dance next month?"

I looked at him confused.

"Uh, it's this school thing." He added nervously.

"Still not sure what you're talking about." I added.

"Well, it's a school dance." His cheeks began to blush.

"I kind of figured that part." I added slowly.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you were going alone that maybe I could … we could … but never mind just forget about it." He added quietly as he cheeks became even redder.

I chuckled softly, "It's okay but I don't think my dad would let me go to a dance with a boy I just met."

"Oh, I understand." He added quietly.

Soon the teacher came into class and began to teach the lesson. The class went on awkwardly as he tried to avoid any form of eye contact. Now I felt bad. He was only trying to be kind.

"Alright class, remember to read the chapter in your book about Sonnets as we will attempt to write one ourselves next class." Then the bell rang.

"Tristan." He turned around nervously.

"So I guess as long as we go on a date before the dance my dad won't really mind."

"Oh that's good." He added sadly.

I rolled my eyes, "So we can study for our English quiz together Friday."

I began to walk out of class when Tristan called my name out.

"Does this mean we are hanging out on Friday?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah."

"But we don't have an English quiz?" He asked confused.

"I know." I smiled at him as I walked out of the classroom.

Henry was already waiting outside the classroom for me.

"Your dad is not going to happy about it."

"What is life without any risk?" I defended.

My papa was definitely not going to be happy.

* * *

**Preview**

It's an army, a newborn army. They're coming for us.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. I'll try to put the next chapter no later than thursday. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Saying my papa was angry was an understatement. The car ride seemed long and completely awkward.

"Delilah. We need to speak in private. Now." My papa declared as soon as I got out of Jake's truck.

I took a deep breath. "Papa wait."

"Delilah." He spoke sternly.

My grandmamma came out as soon as he heard my papa's voice. My mama placed a hand on my papa's shoulder. Everyone sort just froze in his or her place.

"I didn't do anything bad." I defended.

"You put your entire family's life in danger as well as that boy's. Does that not seem bad?" He state angrily.

"How exactly papa? He was just trying to be friendly. I simply agreed to meet with him, alone. I don't see the harm."

He looked at me. Just looked at me with this painful expression.

"Tell her, Jasper. We are only putting her more at risk by not telling her." My mama spoke quietly.

He turned to face her and then my uncle Edward spoke.

"She already knows."

My papa turned to face him, surprised.

"Wait what is going on?" Henry asked confused.

My aunt Rosalie placed an arm on his shoulder.

My uncle Emmett was next to speak, "Its no use Jasper. Just tell them."

My papa lowered his head in defeat. "It's an army. A newborn army. They're coming for us."

"What do you mean they're coming for us?" Henry asked even more confused.

"They are trying to claim this a their territory, their feeding territory." I spoke quietly.

My dad turned to face me then. He didn't have to say anything. That was what he was trying to hide. They were coming to rid themselves of the wolves, our family. We could never let them face this alone. That was why my uncle Garrett was coming here as well. All the pieces were coming together.

I looked then. He knew I was. Into my papa's past. When all this suspicious activity started.

_All of my family was in my grandpapa's study where we last lived. The atmosphere was tense. _

_My mama began then, to share her vision. _

_"They are coming to Forks. A large newborn army, much larger than Victoria's. They know of the wolves and plan to get rid of them. I don't know who the leader is. Someone we've never met before."_

"Delilah." My papa's voice brought me out of the memory.

"There is no need for that. I will tell you everything."

"So this means that we will fight?" I asked quietly.

"We will have to be very careful. We don't know if these vampires are anywhere near."

I nodded. My eyes began to sting with tears and I ran into the woods.

My mind was clouded with worry. What if something bad happens? What if somebody gets …? I couldn't bear to finish the thought.

"Delilah, wait up!"

I heard Seth call. I stopped and tried my best to wipe away the tears.

"Hey." He took me in a hug and I squeezed him as hard as I could without hurting him.

"Everything is going to be okay." He spoke softly

"Those filthy bloodsuckers don't know who they're messing with."

I laughed, and he wiped away a tear from my face.

"Your dad just didn't want you to worry. He was just trying to protect you."

I simply nodded. "I just wish he could've told me before. I'm not a child anymore."

"Oh I know that. Already getting dates and stuff." He added jokingly.

I smiled. " What can I say when you got it, you got it."

"Okay enough bragging. Come on your parents are getting worried."

We walked back to the house and as soon as I saw my papa I gave him the biggest hug ever. He was surprised at first but he hugged me back and placed a kiss on my head.

"There is something more I have to tell you. That your Uncle Emmett just told Henry."

I looked at him confused.

"If the Volturi hear of this army. If they try to intervene. They will learn of Henry's, Luke's, and your existence. They don't know that you have joined our family. They will only see us as more of a threat."

I looked at him, with a loss of words.

My mama hugged me then and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry honey we will never let it get to that okay."

"Enough of all this stressful nonsense. Let's have some snacks." My grandmamma ushered us to the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

I knew all along there was something wrong. I just hoped it wasn't something like this. The thought of my family in danger scared me very much. I would give my life to defend them, as I know my family would do the same. Making this whole situation even more frightening.

Joseph sat awkwardly on the far end of the kitchen table as my grandmamma continued to feed us hybrids and wolves.

"Joseph?" He looked up from the rather large sandwich my grandmamma had just placed in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and began to eat the sandwich.

I waited until he was done eating until I asked him to join me on the steps outside in the front entrance of the house.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked him quietly.

"Is it my fault that the newborn army is coming here?" He responded shyly.

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"This happened before you joined my family."

He looked at me confused, "You consider me part of your family?"

"Of course silly. You live here don't you? And your obviously worried for all of our well beings? You obviously care for us as I care for you now."

He smiled at me. Something I had never really seen him do since I met him.

"So if you ever have any questions or just want to talk or if you just want to see a movie just tell me. I know how to convince Uncle Emmett how to let us see a movie in the living room."

"I thought that television was Carlisle's?" He asked confused.

I couldn't help but laugh, "He wants us to think that. He is always hogging it."

"I heard that!" My uncle Emmett yelled from the living room.

Joseph couldn't help but laugh as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Preview**

Does this mean my date is canceled?

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

I expected dinner to be awkward but it was not as bad as I thought. They completely avoided the whole war subject. Instead they focused on how we all had to be in our best behavior and how our cousins, or in my case, my "parents" were coming to town soon.

"Momma?" I quietly called.

"Yes sweetie?" She responded.

"Does this mean my date is canceled?" She smiled kindly, but before she could respond my papa quickly spoke.

"Perhaps now is not the best time."

My uncle Edward laughed to himself and my aunt Bella elbowed him in the ribs beside him.

Before I could comment on it Seth called for my attention.

"Do you wanna sleepover in my place? Henry, Luke, even Jake and Ness already said they would."

My momma smiled at me and nodded her head in encouragement. I looked at my papa and he smiled as well. They were obviously having another meeting and were trying to make sure we wouldn't snoop in. It must be really serious because even Luke is being left out.

"Joseph are you going?" I looked at our newest family member.

"I will if you are. I've never been to a sleepover before though."

"I guess I'll go." I spoke with very little excitement.

"Don't worry Delilah. Jake, Seth and I are going to get pizza and rent movies for tonight. I'll make sure to get the good movies this time." Carlie added.

"Oh yeah make sure to get a really good movie." I added with a wink.

"Don't worry I will. Jake said I get to choose one." She responded with a smirk.

The guys all let out a groan, with the exception of Joseph, and Carlie and me couldn't help but laugh.

"Their movie choices are not that bad." My aunt Rose giggled.

"Please don't let it be another chick flick." Embry pleaded.

"Afraid to cry Embry?" Seth said mockingly.

"Speak for yourself!" Embry responded.

"Embry's got a point I could swear I saw you shed a tear when Jack told Rose he would never let go." Jake added.

Then Jake, Embry, and Henry all mockingly reached out their hands to Seth and said, "I'll never let go Jack!" together in perfect unison.

Seth quickly punched Jake on his arm as everyone burst into laughter.

"Alright, that's enough. All of you finish up your dinner so you can all get ready for the sleepover." My grandmamma said.

"Oh, and Joseph." He quickly looked up from his plate at the mention of his name.

"Alice bought you a new pair of pajamas, as well as a sleeping bag for tonight." My grandmamma kindly added.

"Thank you Alice, and thank you all of you for your kind hospitality." He responded.

"Our pleasure." My grandpapa quickly answered.

* * *

After I changed into my pajamas and got my sleeping bag and pillow ready I started to walk over to the Wolves' little house outside the big house.

"Delilah!" Joseph called out.

"Hey! Are you ready for tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"I think so." He responded excitingly.

We walked in together and found the house empty.

"Seth and Embry probably went to pick up the pizza." Joseph concluded.

I quickly looked into their whereabouts and found them in my grandpapa's study along with my parents. I was tempted to continue to listen on but decided otherwise. I didn't want to risk getting in trouble. I'll just ask Seth when he returns with hopefully not a cold or half eaten pizza like the last sleepover.

"Delilah can I ask you something?" Joseph asked quietly.

"Yeah sure." I responded quickly.

He set his sleeping bag on the living room floor of the house where the television was at and I laid out mine next to his. We sat down cross legged and he turned to face me.

"Are we going to fight?"

I took in a deep breath, "Honestly I don't know."

"If my papa has a say in it we might not. Honestly, I want to."

He looked at me confused. "You want to fight?"

"I can't bare the thought of having to wait nervously and helplessly as my family fights this army."

"Honestly, so do I." He quickly added.

"Your family has been so kind to me. They have welcomed me with open arms and provided me with food and shelter. The least I could do is help fight alongside them."

I smiled kindly at his words and placed a kiss on his cheek. He stared at me dumbfounded and surprised.

"What was that for?"

"That's for being so brave and kind." I responded.

He stared at me with complete loss of words. Then Henry came in with all his stuff.

"Food is coming!"

I laughed, "You can't be hungry we just ate dinner like a half an hour ago."

"Say that to the wolves." He quickly responded.

"Hey I heard that!" Jake responded as he came in with a box of instant popcorn and soda.

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled in and ready for the movies Jake and Carlie rented. Which included The Notebook.

As an elderly Noah danced with his beloved Ally to "I'll Be Seeing You" I leaned on Seth and felt myself slowly drifting asleep. Joseph's kind words playing over in my head.

I woke up in my sleeping bag in between Seth and Joseph, both of them sound asleep. I had seen the memory of my family training at night without trying in my sleep. I looked at the clock in the far corner of the room. The time was 4:50 am. I turned to look at my sleeping family around me, all of them sleeping soundly and peacefully. I looked at Joseph and then finally at Seth. I just have to fight alongside them. My dad had to train me. Problem is, how am I going to convince him?

* * *

**Preview**

"Have I ever told you how your mother and I found you?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter feels like it took forever to write and I don't know if it's good enough but that is up to you guys to judge.**

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

My uncle Garrett is arriving tomorrow. I am really happy to see him again. But this is not the situation I wanted to see him in but what can I do? A lot! If my parents let me! And that is exactly what I'm planning on proving. The problem is how? So far I have two ways. I could tell him first thing in the morning during breakfast. But if that doesn't work out he could end up angry with me all day and that would suck, no pun intended. I could tell them during dinner and that is looking like the better option. I could also just happen to arrive during their training session that unbeknownst to them I know will be starting at 12 in the morning tonight while I should be asleep. Not to mention I have to cancel my date with Tristan. Today was not going to be fun.

* * *

The drive to school was definitely not very fun. The boys all poked fun at me for having to cancel my date. Which resulted in me punching Embry on the arm. Carlie slapping Jake upside the head, which was pretty funny, and my aunt Rose pinching Henry as well.

"If you want I can make it seem like I'm like super protective of you and tell him to back off." Seth offered in the car half heartily.

"I want to cancel my date not scare him half to death!" I responded slightly frightened at the idea.

Seth can be a total teddy bear but to any human, or pale face as he sometimes call them, he's pretty intimidating.

I took a deep breath and walked over to where he was standing with his friends as soon as we arrived.

"Tristan, can I talk to you for a second?" He looked at me nervously.

He nodded in agreement and I pulled him to the side just far enough away so that his friends couldn't hear our conversation.

"I have to tell you something about Friday."

"So do I actually." He added nervously

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you that I can't hang out that day because I'm going to help move into my new house that day with my parents."

He sighed in relief, "It's okay I actually wanted to tell you that I couldn't either! My aunt is coming to visit that day and my mom is making me stay for dinner."

I laughed, "I'm sorry but I guess I'll see you in class then."

I began to walk away when he called out for me again.

"But we will hang out later right?"

I nodded with a smile and walked back to my family.

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. I tried my best to be on my best behavior without being too suspicious. Then I was totally surprised when my uncle Garrett came to pick my "siblings" and me from school.

"Dad!" I called out as I ran to give him a huge hug.

"For a moment I thought you were going to forget and call me Uncle Garrett." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are the boys?" He asked loudly.

"They left already." I responded quietly.

"Then I guess you are the only one getting ice cream."

"Then what are we waiting for!" I squealed.

Then, while I ate the biggest bowl of ice cream ever, he looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay kid, tell me what you're planning."

I looked at him surprised, but there was no fooling him.

I sighed in defeat and he laughed in return.

"I want to fight." I spoke quietly.

"I want to help you all with this problem we are facing. I know what I'm doing I'm not a child anymore."

He looked at me and stayed completely quiet for what felt like forever. I feared that instead of helping me he was just going to yell at me like I'm sure my dad will.

"I feared this day would come." He spoke quietly.

I looked at him confused.

"That you would grow up."

I smiled at him and my eyes began to sting with tears.

"Quit getting all sentimental. Your ruining the fun of taking you out for ice cream."

I laughed, "If it makes you feel any better I got a date and my dad made me cancel it."

He laughed, "Oh really? Please, tell me more."

* * *

When we returned my grandmamma was already waiting for me with dinner all prepared. We all talked and caught up with our extended family.

"Papa, can we talk." I spoke to him directly as we helped my grandmamma clean up after dinner.

He nodded and we headed outside to the back of my grandparent's big house.

"I want you to listen to me, okay."

He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I want to fight alongside you, mama, and our entire family. I don't want to sit helplessly on the sidelines while you are all in danger. I am not a child anymore and I do not need you to baby anymore. It hurt that you did not tell me what was happening. I worried constantly at what our family could be facing that would make you hide something like this."

He stared at me. Just stared. I took in a deep breath and waited for what he might respond.

"Have I ever told you how your mother and I found you?"

I looked at him confused. I honestly expected him to yell at me and possibly lock me up in a tower until this was all over. Instead he sat down on the steps and I sat down beside him.

"You were so tiny." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes as I let the memory take over but my papa's voice continued to narrate the memory.

_Your mother and I were out hunting. When your mother stopped suddenly. I thought she was getting a vision but she turned to look at me with confusion evident in her face. She took a hold of my hand and pulled me further into the woods. A man was standing over a tiny little bundle that was just laying there on the cold dirt floor. He turned to look at us as he placed another bundle on the floor. He had this overbearing feeling of sadness radiating of him. He looked at your mother and I and before I could say anything he simply said, _

_"Take care of them please." And ran away and disappeared. _

_Your mother looked at me and rushed over to pick the little bundle up. She looked at me and said, "His future was blank."_

_She handed me one little bundle, a boy. As she carried another a little girl. We took off to see your grandpa and he told us what we already suspected. _

_They were half vampire half human children. Your aunt Rosalie kept the little boy in her arms as Alice held on to the little girl. We told them of what Alice saw and what the man said._

_"We have to keep them, Carlisle." Rosalie spoke._

_Carlisle looked at her and Emmett that stood beside Rosalie his arms on her shoulders. As your aunt Bella and uncle Edward held a sleeping Renesmee in Bella's arms._

_"We can look after them." Rosalie spoke as she stared into Emmett's eyes. _

_"No, wait." Alice spoke next._

_"We will look after this little one." She looked down at the sleeping child in her arms._

_"Alice." I spoke up nervously._

_"I'm going to have to examine her more closely. She is much smaller than the little boy." Carlisle addressed us all nervously. As we all gathered around the small children. Edward began to converse what could be the reason the little girl appeared more fragile. _

_I pulled Alice to side as I tried to tell her we weren't prepared to look after you. When Edward discovered something and called for our attention._

_"She just projected my memory." _

_We gathered around the little girl and she stared at us all frightened. She immediately reached out for Alice and she took the little girl in her arms. I looked on in awe on the way she held that little baby girl. I couldn't help but oblige when Alice placed the little girl in my arms. _

_The little girl fell asleep in my arms that day. _

I had not even realized that tears had began to stream down my face as I heard my papa tell the story.

"That little girl is now all grown up. She doesn't need me as much as she used to. Do you understand why I worry so much?" He asked as he looked down at me with pain ever so obvious on his face.

"I can not imagine anything bad happening to my little girl."

"Oh papa!" I couldn't help but cry and I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Just promise me something."

I wiped the tears off my eyes and all I could do was nod.

"That your going to train and take this seriously. I do not want you to get hurt. This is really hard for me to agree to so please be on your best behavior."

I smiled, "Does that mean no dates?"

He laughed, "I can't ask for that. Your mom would yell at me if I ask you that."

I began to laugh, "That and you'll never hear the end of my uncles teasing."

"I'm used to Emmett's but Edward's."

I continued to laugh as he put his arms around me.

* * *

**Preview**

"Wanna hang out Friday night just you and me?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) The next chapter is the one I've been looking forward to the most as it leads up to new ****revelations. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long delay. But December is when I'm at my busiest. There was christmas, which I spent in a hotel. I spent it with my family which is the most important part but still. It is also my aunt's birthday by the way. Then two days later it's my birthday. Then there is New Year's and we made an endless amount of tamales. But I'm back and don't worry I'm almost done with the next chapter which I'm really excited to write :) **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

After that very intense conversation with my papa I felt so tired that I was very tempted to just go to sleep but I knew that there was training tonight so I was going to have to stay awake. I was really starting to hate this army threat even more. They were messing with my sleep and my family. Mess with both those things and I will rip you to shreds.

"Delilah!" I heard Seth call out as I sat alone on the couch mindlessly playing a game on my phone.

"What's up?" I responded.

He took a seat next me and placed an arm around me.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to bed about now?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't pretend like you don't already know."

He looked at me confused. "Know what?"

"That my papa agreed to let me fight alongside you all."

"Oh."

I looked at him puzzled by his lack of response.

"Oh? Oh what?" I asked.

He looked at me. Just looked at me. He took my hand in his silently.

"Please don't get mad at me okay?" He spoke quietly.

I simply nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

"Please tell me your not going to give me a huge speech about how I'm growing up now. I already got one from my papa AND my uncle Garrett!" I begged.

He shook his head in response and I looked at him confused.

"I just want to know your ready for this. This is not going to be easy. I want you to know that this isn't just us playing around. We are literally fighting to the death. Are you sure you can handle this? You are going to come in contact with a lot of people. You're going to gain an immense amount of memories all at once. Are you sure you can handle that?"

I swallowed and nodded in response.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle my powers now. I haven't had any nightmares in years now."

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked again.

"Yes! I want to teach those newborns they do not mess with Delilah Whitlock's family and get away with it."

He looked at me, and smiled.

"Alright. I trust your judgment, but if the nightmares come back you tell me. Do not try to hide it."

"Yes, sir!" He laughed at my response.

"Ok but seriously you should head off to bed."

"But there is training!"

"Yours is tomorrow! You need your sleep."

"Fine!"

He began to chuckle, "Your tired aren't you?"

I tried my best to stare him down and failed miserably.

"Yes!"

He continued to laugh. "Hey can I ask you one last thing?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Wanna hang out Friday night just you and me?"

I immediately respond, "Sure!" And place a quick kiss on his cheek and run off to my room.

* * *

The next day my Uncle Garrett offered to take me to school along with the wolves. Jacob didn't want to let go of his truck but ultimately agreed, thanks to Carlie. He dropped us off as our classmates looked in awe of the beauty of all our family. There were some very strong feelings emanating from the memories of some of the girls I share classes with and frankly those are not memories I like to possess. He's my uncle for goodness sake.

Everything went on as usual. I pretended to be as uncoordinated as I could during P.E. and tried my best not to answer every question during History. Lunch was pretty boring, for some reason Seth was being a total buzz kill. Wouldn't joke around me and just smile weakly at my cheesy human jokes. Jake laughed at some and just kept nudging Seth to keep up. My momma kept smiling to herself, while my papa seemed uncomfortable for some unknown reason. I was extremely tempted to ask what was wrong, but he just let me fight I was not about to ruin that by misbehaving. As the bell rang and I prepared to head to my next class my momma pulled me to the side after everybody headed off to different directions.

"Delilah, don't worry about your dad and just say yes." She told me with a wink.

I looked at her confused and simply nodded, "Ok, but say yes to what?"

"Oh you'll see." She placed a quick kiss and skipped off to catch up with my papa no doubt.

I laughed to myself and headed to my class. Before I knew it was in English class with Tristan. I waited patiently in my seat for class to begin when he turned his chair slightly to the side and sat facing me straight on.

"Hey." I smiled and responded with a "Hey." as well.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

I nodded in response and he began to fidget with the zipper on his letterman jacket.

"Can you … um would you… I mean your really cool and funny and really pretty … what I'm trying to say is …"

I tried my best to not giggle at his nervous rambling. What my momma had told me after lunch was started to make sense now.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He finally blurted out.

I smiled and simply answered with, "Sure."

"Really?" He asked again.

I laughed, "Yeah."

The teacher came in 2 minutes late and quickly started class. Tristan tried to walk me to my sibling's car but I politely declined. I didn't want to risk my papa ripping his head off.

My uncle Garrett was waiting for me in the car with everybody already seated.

I got in the car quickly as Seth stared Tristan down. He tried his best to look away, obviously frightened. My uncle Garrett couldn't help but smirk at poor Tristan's discomfort.

"Please, stop guys. The poor kid is about to pee in his pants." Jake spoke up.

I giggled at his comment and Seth just rolled his eyes while my uncle Garrett burst out laughing.

* * *

"Delilah can I talk to you for a moment?" My papa asked me after dinner later on that day.

I nodded and followed him out the doors outside. He began to walk towards the woods. I looked at my mama and she winked and blew a kiss at me. I smiled in return.

"It has come to my attention that you are going to that school dance with the Tristan boy."

"Mamma said it was ok." I added quickly.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked scared.

He shook his head, "No it's just that. I want you to know that I understand that you are now a young adult and you are beginning to make adult decisions."

"Whoa, papa what is this all about? I don't understand?" I asked completely confused.

"I understand that you have accepted that boy Tristan's offer to go to the school dance. But there are things you need to know. There are situations that a young lady, much like yourself, and young man might be enticed to partake in and I just want to make sure that you are safe. Well, I would like it if you completely avoid them but these things are looked at differently than during my time."

"Oh my god! Papa are you trying to give me the sex talk!?" I asked completely horrified at even saying the word sex in front of him!

"Please do not say that word!" He asked just as horrified.

"Papa, it's okay you don't … I mean we don't have to discuss this. I totally understand about … that kind of stuff."

"I know for a fact that your uncle Edward had this talk with your cousin and I just want to make sure your informed as well." He added quietly, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry papa." We looked around trying our best to avoid eye contact.

"Can we please never discuss this again?" I added nervously.

"Agreed!" He quickly added.

We walked back into the house and I walked into the living room where Carlie was waiting for me.

"The sex talk?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry." She laughed as I laid on the sofa, trying my best to forget the horrible memory that was going to ruin my love life forever.

* * *

**Preview**

"Why are you getting so upset! Is there something your not telling me?!"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) We get to see some cute Seth/Delilah drama in the next one ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you I had another chapter almost done. I enjoyed writing this one. Things are changing. ;D**

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Seth has been literally avoiding me for like forever! Okay, so it's been like two days but still! That's like forever for us. He was supposed to train me personally for a couple days before I joined the rest of the family to teach me the basics but he's been making excuses and postponing them. We've only really trained once. Every time we're in the same room he makes a lame excuse and leaves. But he can't avoid me forever because we are hanging out tomorrow so he has no choice but to talk to me.

* * *

"So momma can I go look at dresses with Carlie in Port Angeles today after I hang out with Seth?" I asked as she curled my hair for school.

"You don't want me to help?" She asked, slightly upset.

"I said look, not purchase. Carlie wants something simple but I think I can convince her otherwise."

"For a moment I thought you were going to shop without me." She responded, slightly hurt.

I looked at her and mockingly put a hand over my heart, "Never."

She smiled and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Of course. So, you and Seth are having a little date?" She asked playfully as she brushed the curls out into soft waves.

"Yeah." I answered without really thinking.

"So you do like him!" She added excitingly.

"Of course he's my best friend."

"That's how you see it now but, that will change I can feel it."

"Yeah, well it won't if he keeps avoiding me."

"Do you like Tristan? Like really like him?" She asked more seriously.

"This isn't going to turn into another special talk like with my papa is it?" I asked nervously.

"No just tell me, do you like him?" She kneeled beside me, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I don't really think so. Honestly, not like he sees me. I would rather hang out with Seth." She smiled at my response.

"Then don't go with him." She answered quickly.

"But I don't want to seem like a jerk."

"Try setting him up with that Anne girl in your Physics class. She has a huge crush on him." She offered.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I still have like a 2 weeks until the dance. Thanks momma!" I kissed on the cheek as we headed out for breakfast.

* * *

Seth was quiet all day at school. But I was able to quickly pull him aside as soon as we arrived home from school.

"Where are we going?" I simply asked him.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter." He answered quietly.

"Let's go see a movie and then grab some pizza. Come on!" I pulled him to Jake's truck and tossed him the keys.

"Did you ask Jake if we can borrow his truck?" He asked before he got in.

"Of course! I value my life!" I answered as I got in the truck and put on my seatbelt.

* * *

I tried my best to make small talk as we drove to the theater but he only replied in one-word answers. I was starting to lose my patience.

I chose a sappy romantic comedy, because we usually end up making fun of the characters and having a blast. But since he refused to actually joke around I just lifted the armrest between us and leaned against him. At first he remained rigid but he eventually put his arm around me as we laughed along to the movie. When the movie ended he finally stopped acting all weird. We joked around as we headed for pizza. We quickly ordered an extra cheesy pizza and began to dig in.

"I'm so happy we hung out today!" I told him happily and extremely full after I ate two slices of pizza. He finished the rest of the large pizza.

"Me too." He added quietly.

"Hey, what's going on why the long face?" I added at the sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me!" I added with a laugh.

"Nothing." He responded quietly again.

"Seriously! Tell me!" I added a little hurt.

"Nothing, we should head home." He began to quickly head out of the booth and out of the restaurant. I quickly got out as well and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"What's your problem? Why are you avoiding me!"

I finally lost all my patience. First he jokes around with me and then gets all serious for no reason.

"Why are you getting so upset?! Is there something your not telling me?!" I demanded.

"I said nothing!" He practically yelled at me.

His arms began to tremble and for the first time, I actually feared him. He had never been close to losing control in front of me.

"Seth." I spoke quietly.

"Don't you have some dress shopping to do with Carlie!?" He added harshly as he began to walk towards the truck.

I followed him and tried to place an arm around him but he just shoved it off.

"Is this about the dance?" I asked quietly as I continued to follow him.

"Yes! Okay are you happy! I don't want you to …" He stopped talking suddenly. He moved closer to me as I continued to stare at him frightened at what he might do. He inched closer to me. I could hear his heart beat faster as he continued to get closer. I couldn't move, this felt strangely comfortable. Him, me, I felt this sudden urge to move closer to him as well. I felt my stomach do summersaults. I closed my eyes and I felt him place a soft and long kiss on my forehead.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone. Before I could follow his scent, Carlie appeared next to me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worryingly.

I shook my head, "I hope not."

"Come on the dress shop is just up the street." She pulled my arm as we headed off towards the store.

We walked in and we immediately started to browse through the dresses. None of them really caught my eye. I helped Carlie choose a few to try on, but my mind kept wandering off. What did Seth really mean?

* * *

"Okay maybe your right." Carlie admitted as she looped her arm in mine as we walked out the store.

"Maybe we should ask your mom to help us choose a dress somewhere else."

I laughed, but then I quickly stiffened. Just like Carlie beside me.

"Do you smell that?" I asked her quietly.

She agreed, using her special gift. She immediately showed us walking quickly towards the truck. As we quickened our pace, someone blocked our path, a vampire.

We turned in the other direction and there was another already behind us.

We were in trouble.

* * *

**Preview**

"I love you."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the first time I have ever written any form of action so please be kind. Feel free to tell me how I did, as kindly as possible please. **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

The vampire in front of us smiled maniacally as he looked us down. His eyes covered with black sunglasses.

"So nice to see you girls around here." His voice deep, and menacing.

"We've been hoping to catch up to one of you kids." The one behind us spoke his voice showing no emotion. His eyes black as coal.

"Follow us." The one with the deep voice ordered.

We were in a public place. We had no choice but to follow them. There weren't any other options. But I'm not going down without a fight. Carlie held on to me tighter as I did to her. She began to concoct a plan. Playing it for me, mentally. I feigned a lame attempt to escape. So that at least one of them would come in contact with me. Sure enough the quieter one behind us put a firm grip on my shoulder preventing me from walking away. The streets became empty, like the humans could sense the danger. We passed the truck, and continued into a dark alley behind a bar. As we became closer to the alley the vampires quickened their pace, urging us to do the same.

I looked into the quiet one's memories. Searching for his most painful one, the day he was changed into a vampire.

They pushed us into the furthest end of the alley. When the crazy one spoke quietly, "It's a shame."

He leaned closer to us, our backs against a wall. Carlie stared him down as he stroked her cheek and tried to do the same with me. But I bit him.

He snarled at me and tried to choke me but the one behind him urged him to stop.

"You are going to regret that." He spoke slowly, and directly at me.

He lunged at me, aiming for my neck. But I was quicker and dodged him. When he tried to go after me again Carlie got a hold of him and before he could register anything else he was writhing in pain on the floor as Carlie clouded him with some sort of painful vision using her gift and continued to tear him limb from limb, his screams echoing in the alley. I tried to help her by tearing his head off but the other vampire got a hold of me. I quickly focused on his worst memory, and just like the other vampire he began to scream. I tore his arms off first always keeping at least one hand on him. If I lost tactile contact with him the vision would stop. He screamed out one name, a girl's. Before I could make out what it was I had already ripped his head off. We quickly searched for anything to make a fire and found a large metal can, probably from some homeless guy. I searched the ground and found a single match. I quickly lit the can and we began to throw the limbs in as quickly as possible.

"NO!" A voice screamed behind us, and I pushed Carlie aside as she lunged for her. We all fell to the ground, and got back up in a rush.

A girl, with short blonde hair tried to attack us. I searched quickly for her worst memory. As I got a lock on one, strangely a human one, she lunged for me. I prepared to project the memory, just as Carlie prepared to lunge at her as well if necessary when a wolf appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed a hold of her neck with his teeth and shook her and slammed her against a wall. Henry and Luke appeared and continued to help him rip the vampire to shreds and throw her limbs into the metal can.

"Are you guys okay?" Luke asked as he took us in both into a hug.

"Yeah." Was all Carlie responded.

"We thought the worst when we didn't see you guys at the dress shop and caught the scent of those freaks." Henry told us as he turned to hug me as Embry hugged Carlie.

"Come on, we have to go. Your parents need to know about this." Embry grabbed Carlie's hand and pulled us toward the truck. Everyone rushed out the alley as inconspicuous as possible and always watching each other's back.

* * *

Sure enough my momma was waiting outside the house. I barely got out of the truck when she wrapped her arms around me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh honey! Are you okay?" She told me over and over as she looked me down. Searching for any form of injury, or scratch.

"I'm okay, don't worry, we're okay." I reassured her.

"Who did this? Did you recognize their scent?" My uncle Edward spoke directly at Embry as he continued to keep an arm around Bella who held on tightly to Carlie.

Jake was trembling with anger, just like Seth beside him. My uncles Emmett and Garrett were outside in the woods searching for any foreign scent along with my papa.

All of my family took turns hugging Carlie and me. My aunt Kate kissing my forehead multiple times and aunt Carmen reassuring me in Spanish that everything was going to be all right.

"Muchas gracias Tia Carmen." I thanked her in Spanish.

She kissed my forehead and soon enough my papa gave me the biggest hug just like my momma had before him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I just nodded in response.

"I looked into their past." I spoke loudly so that they could all hear.

"We should discuss this inside." My grandpapa spoke to us all.

We all gathered in the living room and I stayed in the middle to address them all.

"It was two males and a female. One male was only a few weeks old, the other much older. The female appeared to be days old. The older male and the female were mates. They were part of the newborn army."

"Do you remember anything else? Like who the leader was?" Jake asked.

"Don't rush her." My uncle Edward spoke next.

"No, it's alright. I just have to order all these memories. There is a lot going on. The older one was clearly going through something that was more important to him than just this army." I tried to look through all the memories as quickly as possible trying to find something that might be of importance.

"Maybe you should rest. You were startled. It's okay honey." My grandmamma spoke softly to me.

"Esme is right. Both of you should rest." My aunt Bella spoke to both Carlie and me now.

"I'm sorry, I should be of more help." I tried to apologize but my family reassured me that everything was going to be all right.

"I'll take you to your room." Seth offered.

My papa tried to protest but my momma stopped him and reassured me that they would be down soon to check on me. I smiled weakly at them and wished everyone a good night. They all smiled at my human remark.

"Are you sure your okay?" Seth asked me over and over.

"Yes. I'm sure." I told him annoyed. He ignores me and acts all moody and only snaps back to reality when I have a near death experience.

"I'm surprised you even care." I spoke quietly as I walked into my parents little house a little further out my grandparents big house.

He froze, and stayed in the doorstep as I walked towards my room. I walked into my closet and chose some warm pajamas my momma had just bought me earlier in the week. I quickly changed in the bathroom and brushed my hair. I thought Seth didn't even come in. But when I opened the bathroom door I found him sitting on my bed. He had already prepared it for me so all I had to do was just lie down and go to sleep.

"I guess I'll leave now." He turned to leave but I took a hold of his arm.

"Are you still my friend?" I asked him quietly. He didn't turn to face my right away. But when he did his eyes seemed sad. My question obviously hurt him.

"Did you ever doubt that?" He spoke softly.

"You have been avoiding me. You refuse to spend anytime with me."

"I'm so sorry." He finally spoke again.

I rush towards him and hug him. He smiled softly and then I smacked him on his arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm as I began to lay down on my bed pulling the covers up to face.

"So are you going to lie down with me or not?" I asked him from beneath my covers.

He chuckled and laid on top of the covers.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He spoke softly and my stomach began to do summersaults much like it did when we were outside the pizza place.

I turned to hug him and he placed an arm around me.

"I love you." He spoke softly as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I smiled and responded with, "I love you too."

He had told me that many times before when I was younger. But I had never felt this way before when he told me that.

Did I truly love him? Did he truly love me?

I sure hope so.

* * *

**Preview**

"I know when they're coming."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**My wifi is finally fixed! Thank ****goodness! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

I played those vampires memories over and over in my sleep. The ones I could understand at least. Whatever the oldest vampire was going through his feelings were clouding his train of thought. Not to mention I kept being interrupted by some kind of argument.

"She's not ready for this!" My papa spoke quietly and icily.

"You can not stop this." Seth whispered back.

"Will make it!" He demanded.

"Like Jake can? Like Renesmee can?" He answered back.

I tried my best to wake up but I couldn't. I continued to concentrate on the vampire's memories instead. Trying my best not to confuse them and whatever was going around me while I slept.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast we all gathered in the living room again.

"I know when they're coming." I spoke solemnly.

"The army is set to arrive in exactly three months. I don't know who the leader is, like Victoria she's trying her best to stay hidden. Who ever it is has knowledge of my momma's powers. A male seems to be training them. He's not exactly a newborn anymore but he is not as old as the older male we … um encountered yesterday." My father stiffened at the memory of the attack.

"Do you know the male's name?" Jake asked.

"Unfortunately no. The vampires that we encountered didn't seem to respect him. They had some very interesting nicknames for him. One of which was Red. His hair appeared to be red. He is average sized. Doesn't seem to have any supernatural power. He just seems very loyal. Whoever is his "boss" he is quite attached to."

"You said those vampires had some sort of personal issues?" My aunt Rosalie asked.

"The younger male's name is Jonathon. He sent him for us because he was very bloodthirsty. He was causing chaos among the newborns because of the lack of action. The oldest one, his name was Christian. He was the woman's, Catherine was her name, she was his mate." I stopped and looked at my family and their reaction at the information I gave them.

"Joseph there is something you should know before I continue." I looked at the newest member of our family.

He was sitting in the farthest corner of the room. He looked at me nervously.

"I would just like to point out that Joseph doesn't have any real memories of his life before us. When he was younger." He looked down, obviously uncomfortable under the spotlight I put him in.

"Christian was looking for you." I finally spoke again.

He looked at me, and his eyes began to brim with tears. My grandmamma put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her for her kind gesture.

"I don't think he was your father. But he definitely cared for you. He was only helping out with the newborn army to look for you. His mate, Catherine seemed to have known you as well during her time as a human. I could tell you how, if you'd like?"

He simply nodded. I smiled at him reassuringly but I felt my eyes sting with tears.

"She was your birth mother. You did not know that though. When you were younger you believed another vampire was your mother. She was able to give birth to you while still human. She was only recently changed. She was used as a form of science experiment." I spoke through gritted teeth.

Joseph began to sob. My grandmamma took him into her arms as he continued to cry onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known." I felt a knot in my throat as I realized I had killed his mother.

"They were not the same anymore. Christian especially, had lost his mind looking for you. He was no longer thinking straight. He was being tortured." My uncle Edward added as he was able to see some of the memories through me.

"We have to make those people pay." Henry spoke up, angered by the new revelations.

My uncle Emmett nodded at his son's reasoning.

"We are fighting along with you." Luke spoke up next.

"You don't know what you're all doing." My uncle Edward spoke through gritted teeth.

"Dad, we are adults now. All of us. You can't just stop us." Carlie spoke next.

"They're right." My papa finally spoke next.

"Jasper." My aunt Rosalie warned him.

"They're not kids anymore. If they wish to fight, then so be it. But they'll have to train, with me. Just like we all are." He spoke quietly. My momma smiled reassuringly at him.

"They'll offer as a form of surprise attack. The vampires won't see them coming." My momma added confidently.

We are all fighting, together as a family.

* * *

My papa was impressed with our fighting skills later on that day during training. We all took turns against him, even Joseph. He was new to this, but I'll admit that I might have given him a few pointers since when we first heard of the army. Carlie and I's special abilities proved to be very effective when they were used in self-defense. Henry was able to use his power too very effectively, definitely better than a common newborn. Luke was good with strategy. He was able to calculate the correct time to attack and dodge an attack.

Things were starting to fall into place. Now all I have to do is fix the Tristan problem.

* * *

"Tristan!" I called for him during lunch the following Monday.

He turned to face me with his mouth full of chips. I refrained myself from giggling. I have lost count of how many times I have caught the wolves trying to talk with their mouth full or caught them ravaging through our refrigerator with that same expression. He tried to swallow all the chips at once. He coughed a few times and finally spoke up again.

"Yeah. Hey Delilah! What's up?"

"So I was thinking that we should hang out soon."

"Wait, like on a date?" He looked at me confused, and hopeful.

"No, well sort of, like a group date."

He looked at me surprised, and a little disappointed.

"With your siblings?"

I nodded, "Maybe, and some friends."

"Oh yeah, who?"

I smiled at his curiosity.

"Oh just this girl from my physics class."

"Oh."

"Her name is Anne. I gotta go!" I left him with the mystery of my sudden friendship with Anne.

Hopefully I can get him to fall for Anne. She gets her dream guy and I, well I get to be with someone else.

"What was that all about?" Carlie asked me when I sat back down with my family.

"Just setting Tristan up with Anne for the dance."

"I thought you were going with him? I'm so confused." She whispered back.

"I did, or thought I did."

"But you don't want Seth to get upset." She teased me back with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried my best to pretend to be oblivious to what she was implicating.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. It's quite obvious that you two are acting really weird." She winked at me.

"We just had a little disagreement. And keep your voice down." I whispered back.

"Why?" She answered as she sat closer to me.

"Because he was being an idiot. All men can be idiots sometimes." My momma answered for me.

I smiled at her and she winked at me. "Tell me about it." My aunt Bella added as my aunt Rosalie laughed alongside her.

My uncle Edward began to laugh next and my uncle Emmett just looked at all of us confused.

I laughed at my uncle Emmett's reaction.

Yeah, boys can be idiots. But I still can't live without them, especially without a certain idiot.

* * *

**Preview**

"Are you jealous?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I already had this chapter pretty much done. I hope you guys like it. I had an unusual time trying to get this one done. Not to mention I'm pretty sure it's my longest chapter yet. Anyways enjoy :)**

**Don't forget I added two chapters.**

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"So what were you girls fussing about at lunch today?" Seth quizzed me when we got home later that day.

"Oh just talking about girl stuff. I could tell you?" I offered with a smirk.

"Uhh no thank you." He quickly answered.

I laughed at his fear of feminine conversations.

"So what are you planning with the Anne girl and Tristan." He spoke slowly. He is not good at hiding his hatred towards Tristan. He's starting to sound like a four year old.

"Just a group date. Nothing to worry about." I responded.

"Then isn't there a boy missing?" He asked confused.

"That's the point." I answered quickly as I headed for the refrigerator.

I searched the fridge for a quick snack and ended up grabbing a sandwich my grandmamma left me. She knew me too well. Especially because she made like six, probably in case Seth decided he wanted some too.

I closed the door and found Seth staring me down.

"What?" I asked.

"Delilah what are you doing?" He asked as he stared me down.

"Nothing! Just helping love flourish." I defended.

"Delilah!" He yelled exasperated.

"Hey! Don't yell at me!" I yelled back.

He just stared me down.

"Are you jealous?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore." He opened the fridge grabbed a sandwich and walked out.

I could hear him phase into his wolf form and I yelled out the door.

"Talk about having your panties in a twist!"

Men.

* * *

"So tell me this plan of yours again?" My momma asked me while she brushed my hair before bed. The "group date" is tomorrow.

"How about you tell me if it works or not?" I asked back.

"I don't know." She responded quickly.

"Momma!" I whined back

She laughed, "This is slightly more entertaining."

"Please, pretty please?" I tried to give her my puppy eyes.

"All I'm going to say, because it is a little fuzzy, is that you will not regret this. Trust me." She finally told me with a wink.

"Do you want to know the plan yes or no?" I asked her after she grew quiet again.

"Do tell."

"So, all week long I've been throwing little details of stuff Anne likes or does that I knew Tristan would like. Honestly, that boy can be clueless. But I never gave him full details of anything. Leaving some mystery in the whole situation. I have also been spending time with Anne and convinced her to try to get together with Tristan. She has the biggest crush on him. So when we go to the group date thing and my date doesn't appear I'll make a lame excuse and leave letting them do the rest."

"Well good luck." She offered and she placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

* * *

The plan was going off without a hitch. Well except for the part when he decided to wait for me outside the restaurant for me to arrive. My uncle Garrett dropped me off and he stared him down. I'm pretty sure he almost peed himself but that was just a minor glitch in the plan. At first Tristan appeared disappointed that it wasn't going to be just us, alone. Then he appeared overwhelmingly hopeful when he noticed my other invitee had not arrived. I feigned to be deeply disturbed by it and excused myself for a while, forcing them to interact. After they had gotten over the first awkward minutes I reappeared, pretending to go meet up with the missing invitee for some kind of emergency. Instead, I just watched them from a distance in another booth. That's when I saw Joseph from the corner of my eye. He was here, no doubt by family's orders. He kept a very close watch and when Tristan appeared to finally be making a move he quickly dialed a number on his cell and I heard him whisper for somebody to hurry up. Then just like that Henry appeared. He started making his way to their table. So I quickly appeared by his side and pulled him to my new table in the farthest corner.

"What in the world are you doing here!?" I angrily whispered.

"I thought you were the one sitting with him?" He defended.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" I continued to whisper.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid?! You didn't honestly think that my uncle would let you come alone did you!"

"Something stupid?! Like what!?" I almost yelled back.

We turned to look at our surroundings, making sure no one heard me slip.

Then I continued, "You sent Joseph here first because you knew I wouldn't be as angry with him then you, didn't you!?"

"Look, I'm sorry I'm just trying to help and trust me you're going to thank me one day." He answered more calmly now.

"Whatever, I'm going to go finish what I started." I spat back and quickly got up and walked towards Tristan and Anne's direction.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them and they quickly pulled apart from their more comfortable sitting arrangement. They were now sitting very close.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I spoke more quietly towards Tristan.

"Yeah, sure." He quickly gets up but maintains eye contact with Anne. She blushes slightly and continues to run her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I think you should ask Anne to the dance." I bluntly say.

"What?" He looks at me confused.

"I think you guys are perfect for each other. I say go for it."

He stared at me dumbfounded and I started to gently push him towards their table and he turned to face me one last time and I gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back and quickly joined Anne again. I continued smiling as they laughed with each other. I began to walk out the restaurant looking for Joseph or Henry. I was sure one of my family members were waiting outside. Henry was right, like my parents were going to let me out alone after what happened last time.

"Looking for me?" I heard a deep voice behind me. I smiled as I recognized the voice.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked innocently, pretending to show no emotion. I continued to walk in a faster pace.

He sighed, "Okay I would just like to point out that chaperoning your date was not my idea." He continued to walk behind me.

I stopped for a moment and shot him a glaring glance. He gave me his best "but I didn't do anything wrong" look and for a moment I swear I might punch him.

"What will it take for you to consider forgiving me?" He asked innocently.

"Why should I even forgive you for something you claim to have taken no part in?" I answer back quickly.

"Talk about having your panties in a twist." He mutters beneath his breath.

I stop dead in my tracks. I really want to answer with our usual snarky remark. But I also really don't want to give in.

"You honestly didn't really think that your dad would let you come over hear by yourself?"

"I guess not, but I just hoped they wouldn't interfere."

He frowned and I immediately felt guilty.

"You all don't have to worry anymore because I'm not going to the dance with Tristan anymore. He's taking Anne." I added as I finally broke into a sprint once we were far away enough no human could see us.

He smiled and caught up with me as I arrived by my parents' small house.

"Hey." He called out to me and I turned around. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"About earlier?" I asked him.

"What about earlier?" He asked confused.

"Who says I'm wearing any?" I responded with a smirk and headed inside my house leaving him outside.

* * *

**Preview**

"The Cullens are going to pay."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took forever to update. Spring semester just started and I'm trying to find proper times to be able to write. **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

_It was around twilight, when he felt him approach his side, his scent already familiar._

_"Have you found them yet?" The man asked._

_He swallowed hard. The thirst had begun to creep back since the sun had risen that morning. The pain the burn caused he had yet to grow accustomed to. He could feel the other man's stare and again he was too uncomfortable to face him directly._

_"Did they do it?" The man asked a little less patient and again he responded with silence._

_"You are an idiot! You send them didn't you! I told you I did not want those useless idiots anywhere near them!" The man began to yell as he clenched his hands at his sides._

_"At least they're finally ashes. I was getting sick of them." The man spoke quieter now._

_He turned to glare at the other man and he began to laugh. He glared at him as the other man slowly stopped laughing._

_"Oh please, you didn't even like them either. And at least now you know who is to blame for all this." The man spoke icily._

_He couldn't help it anymore. His feelings got the best of him and he grabbed the other man by the throat. But the other man quickly pushed him back and he landed on the cold, cement floor._

_"The Cullen's are going to pay." He spoke quietly, and frighteningly._

_"You better! Because if things don't turn out like I want them to I will take over and if I take over …." He trailed off and the man's face broke into a deadly smile._

_The man moved in closer his face inches away from him. His eyes were a frightening blood red. His hair almost exactly the same color._

_"Things are going to go in flames." He added as the man continued to look him in the eyes and slapped him on the face._

_He turned to leave but paused for a moment. "And spill some blood." The men added and left as his laughter continue to echo in his ears as the man disappeared from sight._

_His heart ached with pain at the loss of those gone. He continued to walk out of the empty alley. He began to pass the shady looking streets. He paused when he saw his reflection against a darkened window in a vacant store that has long closed._

_He stared at his short brown hair and as he continued to walk away he saw the moonlight bounce of his slight red highlights._

* * *

As I saw through the memory at that quick reflection I realized I knew one person with that exact hair. I shook my head trying to make sense of what I had just seen. My hand flew immediately to my forehead that was now colder than usual. I shivered slightly as I realized how cold I felt. I got up in a daze and walked over to my vanity. I took a closer look at my face. It was pale and slight dark circles formed underneath my eyes. I cursed quietly. I sat down still facing my mirror. As that last image played in my head. It felt so strange seeing that memory. It was almost like I took a memory of someone's memory. But that didn't make sense. That meant that someone else with a similar ability to mine would have had to interacted with someone I already have a trace on. My head felt so jammed so strange I felt slightly woozy. I stumbled back into my bed and drifted back to sleep. The last image of the memory playing over in my head. Then it began to convert into another memory. A memory of someone I knew so well now. Or at least thought I did.

"Delilah?"

I immediately opened my eyes and saw Joseph staring down at me, worried.

"Joseph." I spoke quietly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but you were mumbling in your sleep." He spoke awkwardly.

"How long have you been here?" I asked again.

"I just came in actually. Alice asked if I could tell you to get ready for breakfast."

"Oh." I got out of my bed and felt my head spin and fell back on my bed. Joseph was at my side immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried at my sudden behavior.

"Yeah. It's just I had a … um … bad dream." I spoke more quietly.

He didn't know what happens when I have a bad dream but I still didn't want to tell him.

"We can talk about it if you want?" He asked kindly.

I shook my head in response and he lowered his head in embarrassment. I frowned and immediately felt guilty. I slowly got back up and walked around gathering my outfit for the day.

"It's just I don't know exactly what did happen in my dream. I guess I don't even know what it is." I chuckled slightly and he smiled in return.

I walked into my closet and closed the door behind me and quickly changed into my lilac blouse and dark wash skinnies. Then I exited the closet and continued to brush through my hair as Joseph sat awkwardly on my still unmade bed.

"Delilah?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Have you ever looked into my past?" He asked nervously. I paused for a moment surprised by his sudden question. I nodded my head.

"Did I ever do something … bad?" He asked again nervously.

"Well, to be honest your memories seem to be … distorted." I answered as I continued to brush my hair.

"Distorted?" He asked confused.

"They are short and very few. Did you just reach physical maturity?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's just I don't remember anything." He responded guiltily.

"What do you mean anything?"

"All I remember is waking up alone and completely lost. I could hardly remember my name let alone where I came from." He spoke quietly.

I felt genuinely bad for him. I couldn't imagine a life without my family with me.

"Well, I could help you." I offered.

"I thought you said my memories were distorted?"

"We would have to have sessions of some sort. You're going to have to help me."

"I don't understand?" He asked confused.

"You're going to have to try to focus on the memories in order to help me." I answered but he continued to stare at me confused.

"How does your ability work again?"

I sighed and walked over and took a seat next to him on my bed.

"I can see anything a person has done already, a memory. I can see it from anywhere at anytime the moment you have done it. I know how you felt when it happened and what you were thinking while you did it."

He nodded and I sighed.

"Unfortunately I can't focus to much on them on my own. Sometimes it's good to have the person focus on them while I look on so that way it's less likely to … lose myself." I spoke more quietly.

"Lose yourself?" He asked confused.

"Have you ever wondered why I just started to attend school?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I chuckled slightly at his expression.

"When I was younger I had a … episode." I closed my eyes trying hard not to lose my composure.

"I used to look through people's memories without any fear of harm towards myself. To my sanity." I clenched my hands at my side.

"I was out playing with my papa, in a beautiful large green field. It was covered in grass and the most beautiful of wild flowers sprouted freely among the fielt. He was telling me stories, old fairytales. When I fell asleep in his arms. I don't know why, or how it happened. But in my sleep I started to see the memory of my papa's first hunt." My voice grew smaller. No louder than a whisper.

"My throat burned. I could feel so many people's feelings. The feelings of his … prey." I closed my eyes, shuddering at the memory.

"I was so blinded by thirst I woke up in a daze. I almost hunted on human blood. I kept seeing memories of those I loved in my sleep. No one could even touch me in the slightest without setting me off. But the thing that hurt the most wasn't waking up every night screaming with pain or almost attacking my own family."

Joseph looked at me puzzled, and disturbed by the pain discussing this was causing me.

"The look in my parents face when they had no idea on how to help me. How to free me from this burden."

"That's why your parents don't want you to look into people's memories. That's why they constantly quiz you every morning if you dreamt anything. Why your dad didn't want you to be involved with the army. Why they all feel compelled to constantly protect you." He spoke quietly.

I simply nodded. "Sorry that I dropped all this on you. You only asked me a simple question."

He shook his head and reached out to take my hand in his. "It's okay. I feel so much closer to you. You trusted me enough to tell me this."

I stared at our joined hands and memories of my dream last night flashed in my mind once more.

"I like you a lot Delilah. You've been so kind to me. I only hope I can repay that one day." He squeezed my hand slightly and smiled at me.

"Well let's get going my momma is probably looking for us." I answered as I gently pulled my hand from his, but he grabbed my wrist as I tried to get up. He stared straight into my eyes.

"Just remember you can always trust me." He spoke once more and he let go of my arm. I smiled slightly and he left my room.

The memory of my dream played again in my mind. The man from the reflection. The man with the strange hair.

Joseph.

* * *

**Preview**

"I love you more than anything in this world."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I still can't believe people actually want to read my wacky ideas lol. Thanks for all the support and trust me there is still more to come ;D.**

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Things between Seth and I have been … awkward to say the least. I feel like I have hardly seen him. We have continued to train for the impending newborn army. But every time I try to tell my papa or even my momma about the dream or memory, not exactly sure what it was, they get whisked away to do something important. My momma has been trying to do something special for Carlie and I, since we missed the dance. But so far my papa has all but ruined it every time. First it he used the training excuse, but then my momma found a way around it. Now he's just making up random stuff, which I still have no idea why he's being so paranoid.

"He's uncle Jasper, did you expect anything less of him?" Luke tried to reason with me.

We had just finished training and we were all just laying on the grass field that separated my grandparent's house and all the small cottages.

"I mean how dangerous can a visit to the ice cream place be?" I asked again.

"It's not my fault you ruined it for all of us." Henry responded.

I smacked him on his arm as we all laid side by side. I sat in between Joseph who was on my left. Then on my right was Henry, Luke, and finally Embry.

"I did not ruin anything! If anything you did!" I chastised him back.

"I wasn't the one that got all upset because we chaperoned, while maintaining a respectful distance might I add." He defended.

"A respectful distance?" Joseph asked while sending Henry a questioning glance.

Luke began to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"See they agree with me!" I declared victorious.

"Whatever!" He spoke again defeated.

"If I would've been in charge that would've never happened." Embry spoke up as he placed his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Luke rolled his eyes and Henry turned away from me, while Joseph fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Nothing." Luke spoke up again.

"Were you guys trying to ruin my date!?" I demanded.

"We just don't think that Tristan guy is any good for you." Luke responded.

"He's an idiot." Embry spoke again and began to chuckle, along with Henry.

"He's sweet." I defended.

"He didn't even have the guts to ask you out. And then he canceled on you!" Henry stated with a laugh.

I was starting to get upset when Joseph spoke up again.

"He should've treated you better. At least tell you how much he cared. Treated you how you deserved." He spoke quietly.

"We were not even dating, technically." I spoke again more quietly.

We all grew silent, just staring off at the sky.

"I hope we get to do this more often." Luke spoke softly.

"I'm sure if we ask my papa he'll say yes." I answered quickly.

"Aren't you all scared we might not all make it." Luke asked.

I swallowed hard, "Don't say that." I answered.

"Luke's right. If anything is to happen. I'm willing to sacrifice myself, as long as my parents, our family is safe." Henry spoke softly and determined.

"I think we can all agree with that." Embry added, just as determined.

Soon we all declared our agreements.

"Definitely, to keep my family safe." Joseph added last as he looked straight at me and I immediately smiled back at him, nervously.

The sun was starting to set, when Seth appeared along with Carlie and Jake.

"Hey Delilah! Can you come with me real quick?" I looked at him confused but nodded my head and got up.

He walked ahead of me towards the garage and as I passed Carlie she flashed a quick smile at me. While Jake winked at me and smiled as well.

When I followed him into the garage he was already sitting in Jake's truck and left the passenger door open for me. I quickly got in and closed the door behind me. I buckled in my seat belt without a question. I turned to face Seth and he quickly to turned away and started the truck.

He began to drive towards La Push in silence. He had lowered the windows and I stared out the window as he drove. We approached the beach and he quickly parked. He got out and I got out behind him but he appeared quickly by my side, helping me out the truck.

"I should've made you bring a sweater. I didn't think it would get this cold out." He spoke awkwardly as he closed the truck.

"I'm not cold, and besides if I get cold I always have my own personal heater right next to me." I answered as I nudged him playfully.

He smiled and ran his right hand through his hair nervously. I quickly took his other hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze.

He stared straight into my eyes and then I pulled him towards the beach. We walked in silence until he pulled me towards a rock that sat right in the middle of the beach. The sun looked absolutely breathtaking. It's bright orange hues that lit up the beach so magnificently.

He sat down on the rock and pulled me down next to him. We sat close next to each other. Just enough space for the both of us, like it was made for us. I leaned my head on his side and he wrapped his arm around me.

"How did you convince my papa to let us come down here?" I asked.

"He … uh .. doesn't exactly know. Well I bet he does now." He responded a little nervously.

I looked at him slightly puzzled by his behavior.

"It's so beautiful out here." I spoke more quietly.

"I've seen better." He quickly answered.

I raised an eyebrow at his remark, "Oh yeah like what?"

He wasn't answering so I looked up at his face. He was staring at me again. I felt those butterflies in my stomach again. Just like when we were at the restaurant.

"You." He spoke softly.

I looked at him dumbfounded. I tried to speak again but he gestured for me to stay silent.

"Delilah, I need you to know something. Something that I should've told you a long time ago."

"I love you. I love you more than anything in this world."

"I do too." I answered quickly.

He got up and bent down to gaze straight into my eyes. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I mean it. You're my best friend. My everything. My reason to get up everyday. My reason to live. I love you more, perhaps than anybody has ever loved someone. I am willing to do anything to keep you safe, to keep you happy. Even if that means to see you with someone else that isn't me. I love you!" He spoke softly and with every word he spoke I felt my heart beat faster.

I exhaled a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. Before I could think over what he had just said, before I over analyzed it. I lunged on him, slamming my lips on his.

At first he seemed confused. Surprised by what I was doing. But he quickly responded. His lips so soft on mine, his hands on either side of my face. Time seemed to halt. Nothing else mattered. It was just us. Our lips moving together, like two puzzle pieces, that fit perfectly together. Like we were made for one another, moving in perfect synchronization.

I pulled away, my breath ragged. He looked at me surprised.

"I love you too, you idiot." I spoke breathlessly.

He smiled at me and this time he pulled me towards him. It was my turn to be taken by surprise. I felt everything melt around me. I placed one hand on his heart that was beating fast, just not as mine. My other hand was tangled in his short, black hair.

We pulled apart, our breath ragged.

"Why did it take you so long!?" I asked him confused.

"Hey! We live in the 21st century. You could've said something too!" He defended.

I laughed and leaned against him. Seth, my idiot, how I love him so. We spent the rest of our time like that. I leaned on him, and he kept an arm around me. Every now and then sharing a kiss.

When we drove back home and we arrived hand in hand my momma quickly ran to us, a huge smile on her face.

"Finally! Seth you were taking forever!" He playfully chastised him.

"Yes! Emmett owes me!" My uncle Garrett declared happily.

Then my papa stormed in. Taking Seth by the throat and throwing him outside.

"Papa!" I yelled frightened. Soon we were all outside.

"Jasper calm down." Jake spoke calmly.

"I told you to fix it!" My papa spoke icily.

Seth got up on his feet, his hands formed into fists at his sides.

"I told you this is not something I can control." He spoke calmly, yet very frighteningly.

"I will not have you put my daughter in danger!" My papa yelled at Seth.

"Papa, please!" I tried to run in between them but my momma held me tightly by her side.

My uncles Garrett and Emmett quickly appeared in between Seth and my papa. When my momma finally yelled out for them to stop. We all turned to face her confused.

"I know who he is." She spoke softly.

"Who?" My aunt Rosalie asked her confused.

"Their leader, I know his name."

* * *

**Preview**

"Can I have this dance?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated but college has not been kind to me these past few weeks. I've had multiple papers due all back to back. I was ready to pull my hair out. But that's finally over with. **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

She knows. I turned to face Joseph who was standing by my grandpapa as everyone had come out to see all the commotion with my papa and Seth.

It's him. That's why she seems worried.

Joseph locked eyes with me and nodded his head.

"Derek." Was all my momma said.

Wait what? My papa forgot all about his fight and immediately made his way to my momma's side. She was still holding tight to me.

"We better get inside." My grandpapa spoke next.

"ALL of us." My papa spoke next, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

We all gathered in the living room of my grandparent's home. My papa immediately guided my momma to the couch where she began explaining her vision.

She described a vampire with red eyes and hair to match. She described the other vampire from my dream. The man that had warned the Joseph from my dream that he had to get the job done or else he would take over. If he existed did that mean that Joseph was involved as well. Does that mean what I saw wasn't a dream?

My head began to throb and I closed my eyes trying to suppress it. Suddenly the whole room began to spin around me as I tried to remember the dream. It was almost like my body was trying to stop me from seeing it again.

I reached out to hold on to who ever was sitting next to me on the couch and instead of holding on to my papa I felt Joseph's hand in mine. He smiled quickly in encouragement. Like he knew I felt sick.

"May I be excused I feel very tired." Joseph politely declared.

My grandmamma smiled and nodded her head. He quickly got up and offered his hand to help me up as well. I smiled and was about to decline when my papa spoke up again.

"You should go to bed. We are going to have a lot to discuss. Tomorrow." He spoke icily.

I looked at my momma and she smiled encouragingly. "I'll be down to tuck you in baby. It's going to be okay. We'll tell you anything you might miss."

I nodded and Joseph took my hand and led me to my parent's cottage. He only led me to the front door and excused himself to his bedroom. I quickly changed into some pajamas and got into my bed. My head felt like it was spinning. Who is the vampire Derek? What does he have to do with Joseph? If my dream is right. And is my dream nothing but a dream or something more? And what am I going to do about Seth? I mean where do we go from here?

I love Seth. And more importantly he loves me back. As I lay in my bed my mind continues to wander as I fall into a weird sleeplike state. Yes, he loves me, but for how long? The only people who have had a relationship like us have been Carlie and Jake. But Jake imprinted on Carlie since birth. Us, Seth has only recently expressed his feelings. He obviously never liked me this way before. I don't think I liked him romantically before. He is my best friend, always has been. But who is to say he will still love me ten, 5 years or even tomorrow. Who is to say that he won't see a girl tomorrow and imprint on her and forget everything we shared. All these feelings we share for each other, gone. And me, I would be stuck with all the memories, all the feelings, all the what-ifs. The only one who knows how that truly feels is Leah. She had it even worse. She was forced to see his memories, know what he was feeling. That's a punishment I don't think I would wish on anybody. Am I double guessing my relationship with Seth? Do we even have a relationship? Sure we have declared our feelings for each other, but that was about it. Sure my papa didn't make it exactly easy for us. We haven't even gone on a date yet. What if I just end it here? What if we just pretend that we didn't say anything. I'm sure my papa would love that. But what if we don't ever see each other again. We are going into a war soon. A war that does not guarantee that we will both come out alive. I don't want to even think that my Seth can be gone. My Seth. What if I don't make it? What if I perish without knowing what it truly means to have someone care for me like my uncle Edward does for my aunt Bella, like my papa does for my momma. They're all in pairs. You can't see one without the other. It's just unnatural. Do people see us the same? I guess this is what they mean when it's complicated.

* * *

I woke up the next day to my momma brushing my hair gently as I slept. I smiled and she placed a quick kiss on my cheek. I turned to wrap an arm around her and found myself leaning against her like when I was younger.

"Good morning momma." I spoke groggily.

She laughed, "Can't believe my baby is all grown up and getting a boyfriend. A werewolf boyfriend at that."

I smiled, "Technically he isn't my boyfriend yet."

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's late. I thought you could use the extra sleep." She said as she brushed my hair.

I yawned and she giggled.

"Do you think my papa hates me?" I asked quieter.

"Of course not!" She answered quickly.

"He was so angry last night. He looked like he could kill Seth right then and there. Not to mention he pretty much kicked me out of last night's meeting."

She shook her head. "I think he's just having a hard time wrapping his head around this. You're his little girl. He doesn't want to share you with anybody."

"Well that's very selfish." I answered back sarcastically.

"Delilah!" My momma reprimanded me.

I raised my hands in defeat and she couldn't help but smile.

"If anything this is long over due. Carlie had a boyfriend at 16. I'm technically 16 too."

"Aww my baby!" My momma squealed and hugged me very tightly.

"Momma you're squishing me!" I laughed.

"Delilah." I heard my papa's voice at the door.

My momma gave me one last squeeze and quick kiss and left my room.

"Morning papa!" I greeted him.

"Morning baby girl." He greeted me back and sat on the edge of my bed. He patted the spot next to him with his hand and I quickly sat next to him.

He opened his arms and I felt so relieved I could cry.

"I am not angry with you." He told me as he continued to embrace me.

"Please don't kill Seth." I asked quietly.

He chuckled, "I don't think Leah would like that very much."

"I just don't want to be the cause of any trouble." I answered back.

He turned to face me, "You cause trouble?!" He mockingly asked.

He placed one last kiss on my forehead and began to leave.

"Wait papa, does this mean no more fights?" I asked before he left my room.

He smiled and shook his head, "No one can really promise that." Then he left.

Confused, I quickly changed into some clothes and headed out to my grandparent's house. I searched for Seth but I only found Carlie.

"Where is .."

"Seth? He is somewhere I don't know where. But, apparently Jake went with him." She answered before I even finished my question.

"Okay ladies it's time to get ready!" My aunt Rosalie declared as she came into the living room.

Carlie and me looked at each other confused.

"We are going to skip on lessons today and have a little dance of our own today!" My momma declared as she skipped into the room.

I turned to face Carlie, excited. She smiled softly, she doesn't like surprises very much.

"Wait where are we having it? Out side!? Is that why you let me sleep in today?!" I asked excitingly.

"Yes, everyone." My mama spoke as she turned to give my aunt Bella a look.

My aunt Bella chuckled and raised her hands in defeat.

* * *

We did each other's hair, and had a quick lunch. Well I had a quick lunch, everyone else just conversed around me. Then as sun set was quickly approaching my momma took me to my room where there the most beautiful dress laid on my bed.

It was clearly 1920s inspired. It was the most beautiful shade of green, made of a soft, silky material. It had little cap sleeves that were embellished delicately. The embellishments stopped near the cleavage area. That appeared again underneath it, slowly fading out onto the long skirt. The dress was tight against my stomach but flared beyond my thighs.

I twirled over and over again as my mother appeared before me. She too was wearing a dress like mine but her's was adorned with lace that hugged her body perfectly. It was a beautiful shade of lilac. Her hair curled, perfectly framing her face.

"Momma you look beautiful!" I complimented her.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror yet?" She asked as she took my hands in hers.

I shook my head and she quickly pulled me towards my large mirror inside my closet.

My hair was longer than my momma's but like hers it was curled as well but it fell in perfect waves down to my shoulders. My lips a dark shade of red almost purple.

"Now, who looks beautiful?" She asked me.

I smiled and turned to face her, "Still you." I answered.

She smiled back at me, when there was a knock at the door.

"Time to head out." My papa's voice called out for us.

I suddenly felt a pang of nervousness.

"Well don't you two look absolutely gorgeous." He complimented us.

I smiled shyly and he offered his arm and I looped my arm with his. My momma looped her arm on his other as well. We all headed out to large yard separating our various cottages.

It was set up beautifully, with lanterns hung highly emanating a soft light as the sun was beginning to set.

Everyone was already outside laughing and dancing as my uncle Emmett played some music. Henry and my aunt Rosalie were already dancing. Her hair braided and pinned up, her dress a beautiful red. My aunt Bella was laughing along with Carlie as they both wore blue dresses. Carlie's was of a lighter shade with delicate feathers adorning the end of hers.

"Can I have this dance?" I turned towards the source of the voice.

There he stood looking dashing as ever in a black tux with a matching black bowtie. I stood their motionless, and all I could manage was to nod my head in agreement.

He offered me his hand and I took it.

* * *

**Preview**

"You lied to me!"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. :) **


End file.
